Out of the Blue
by rebelbabycait714
Summary: Backstage before a house show, Lilian Garcia has another encounter with Viscera. She tries to let him down gently, but apparently nobody refuses him and gets away with it. Someone comes to her rescue. LilianBatista one-shot.


Title: Out of the Blue

Author: Caitlin

Rating: T

Summary: Backstage before a house show, Lilian Garcia has another encounter with Viscera. She tries to let him down gently, but apparently nobody refuses him and gets away with it. Someone comes to her rescue. Lilian/Batista one-shot.

A/N: I've been bored so far this summer, and that has inspired me to continue writing for you lovely people. This next pairing is one of my dream ones. I've read fics about them, and they seem so cute together. As always folks, please R/R. I appreciate it every time. D

A/N2: By the way, the events of this past week's Raw where Viscera was all charming, beating up Coach, etc. did not happen in this story.

Lilian Garcia sat in the Divas locker room, waiting for the house show to begin. As usual, she had the honor of singing the National Anthem to the delighted audience. Nothing made her prouder than singing America's song to anyone who would listen. It was a simple job that she had with the WWE, but it paid well and she loves the friends she has made along the way.

Lately though, she's had a problem in the form in Viscera. In the past couple of weeks, he has shown a huge interest in the beautiful ring announcer. He even invited her to his hotel room. Thankfully, she had declined his offer by not showing up.

A stagehand appeared at the open door, informing her that the show was going to start in fifteen minutes.

"Thanks." Lilian smiled appreciatively and the man went on his way.

She stood up from her seat on the bench and smoothed out the outfit she was wearing. The outfit happened to be a lime green strapless top paired with a denim mini skirt that reached down to the top of her knees. Her hair was straightened and came down past her shoulders.

As she headed out the door, she was blocked by someone standing in her way. That someone happened to be the man mentioned earlier. Viscera...

"Hey sweet thang. You're looking lovely tonight." He complimented her, causing Lilian to cringe awkwardly. Couldn't he get a clue that she's not interested in him whatsoever?

"Thanks Viscera. I was about to go over to the gorilla and wait for the show to begin. I'll see you around." She responded, wanting to get away from him as fast as possible.

Unfortunately, Lilian couldn't escape that easily from the big man. He grabbed her delicate arm and twisted her around to face him. He moved closer to her.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Lilian didn't know what to do. The grip he had on her was too strong for her to break loose. She tried to think of an excuse to leave.

"It's time for me to get down to the ring. I have to sing at the beginning of the show." She explained, hoping that it would work.

Viscera just licked his lips and looked her up and down, enjoying the view he was seeing.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure you're there in plenty of time." He winked at her.

She didn't know what to do. There was no one around to stop him. She assumed the only option was to stand up to him.

"Listen, I want nothing to do with you. You digust me and I will kiss a frog before you." Lilian bravely declared.

The self-proclaimed Love Machine wasn't too happy with her choice of words. He pulled her even closer, tightening his grip on her more. This made him very angry.

"Kiss a frog? I'll show you how big of a mistake you just made." He replied. Lilian froze in fear. What was he going to do to her?

She didn't have to wait for that answer for too long as the 500-pound man threw her to the wall, smacking her head against it in the process. Lilian slid down that same wall, a bruise forming along her forehead. Blood also trickled down her cheek from a cut that he caused.

"Help me please. Get away from me." Lilian had tried to shout, but it came out more like a whisper.

Viscera circled around her like a buzzard. He was about to move in for the kill when another showed up to stop anything else from happening.

The blonde was losing consciousness when she heard the two of them fighting. Finally, someone was there to save her. She couldn't hold on much longer, so she succumbed to the darkness surrounding her.

About fifteen minutes later...

"Wake up Lil. We need you here."

Lilian listened to those words, and opened her eyes slowly. She was still a little groggy from the events taken place earlier. When her vision was clear, she saw Dave Batista standing over her, stroking her cheek softly.

"Dave?" She asked, confused over his presence beside her.

The Heavyweight Champion smiled at her question. Even with that bruise and a couple of cuts, she was breathtaking to him.

"Hey there. I've been waiting for you to wake up."

She took in her surroundings, noticing that they were no longer in that dreaded hallway. It looked like Batista's locker room.

"Where's Viscera?" She leaned up to see if he was around, but Dave gently made her lie back down.

Lilian wondered why he was being so nice to her. They had never really spoken to each other before now. Just a couple hellos and whatnot.

"You're safe from him. He won't come near you again." Dave promised her. It made her feel more relaxed to know he was there for her.

Neither of them knew what to say next. Lilian bit her lip nervously as Dave continued to stare at her. This went on for a couple of minutes until Stacy Keibler knocked on the door.

"Dave, your match is coming up soon. You'd better get going." The leggy diva informed him. He looked back at Lilian, not wanting to leave her alone. "I can stay here with her if you want." She finished.

He nodded and went out of the room, shooting one last glance at Ms. Garcia. Stacy took his place and sat down next to her.

"I heard what happened. You sure you're ok? She asked in concern for her close friend.

"I'm fine, really. I just can't believe what Viscera did to me. I'd always had a feeling that he could turn on me at any second."

Stacy understood exactly how Lilian felt about all of this. She's been placed in the same stiuation one too many times before.

"So, Batista is the one who came to your rescue?" The Baltimore native wondered aloud.

Even though he had left Evolution, there were a few who didn't fully trust him as of yet. The exact thing happened with Randy Orton as well when he turned his back on his former teammates.

"Must've been. I knew somebody was there getting Viscera away from me, but I didn't realize the identity of that person until I woke up in here." Lilian went on to finish telling Stacy about the whole incident.

The two women talked for a bit until Lilian asked the other blonde to turn on the monitor. She could sense that something was wrong. Her suspicions were right as Lilian and Stacy watched Viscera interrupt Dave's non-title match with Ric Flair.

"No! Why is he still here? I've got to help Dave." She tried to get up once again, but this time it was Stacy who kept her still.

"That is a really bad idea. He can handle himself against Viscera, trust me." Stacy replied soothingly, wanting her friend to calm down and not worry.

The men fought for awhile in the ring as Batista got the upper hand on his new enemy. He cleared him out the ring and headed up the ramp. Checking on Lilian was his main priority at the moment. Reaching his locker room, he saw Lilian now seated on the bench and Stacy missing.

"Randy called her cell phone. I told her that she didn't have to come back." The ring announcer said, noticing his confusion.

Dave sat down next to her on the bench. He wanted to ask her something, but didn't know if she would answer yes to him.

"What's wrong?" Lilian asked.

"I was just wondering if you'd like to grab a bite to eat with me. If you're tired, I can take you back to your hotel. It's completely up to you..." Dave continued to ramble, which made Lilian smile at him.

"Dinner sounds excellent." She held out her hand and he happily accepted it with his own hand.

"Shall we?" Dave helped her up, not letting go of her hand.

"We shall."

The pair left the locker room and started a fresh chapter in both of their lives: a romance that came out of the blue.

A/N: LOL that ending was extremely cheesy. I hope you guys liked it. I felt it was a little rushed, but oh well. Please tell me what you think and be honest.

Caitlin


End file.
